Crystal Atlantic
by BlueTogi12
Summary: Sonic and his friends decide to go on a vacation. While at the beach resort, certain secrets of the blue hero is revealed. But was there a reason in the first place for them to have been hidden from his friends?
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty average day, as the sun rose. Wind blowing steadily wile the waves crashed peacefully onto the golden sand. laughter could be heard by the dozens of children playing in the water, that or making sand castles around the beach.

"Erg... Why'd we have to come here?" Moaned a sapphire blue hedgehog, as he dragged his feet across the sand. "This is _not_ my idea of fun..." He stated.

"Chill Sonic, we'll only be here for a couple of days." Replied a two-tailed fox. Playfully nudging Sonic in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you guys could at least of told me we were gonna take a vacation in a beach resort." Came the irritated reply of the hedgehog. Glaring a little at his so-called friends.

"If we had told you this was a beach resort, we would of never have been able to get you here, blue boy." A red echidna, by the name Knuckles shot back smugly. "Besides the hero of möbius isn't afraid of a little water, is he?" Knuckles smirked.

"WHAT!? No! Water just makes me uneasy, that's all. With there being so much of it *gulp* " Sonic turned away and crossed his arms.

"Sure it does..." Silver responded, rolling his eyes at the other hedgehog.

"Whatever...erg what's taking them so long! The sooner they're done, the sooner I can get away from all this..._water_." Sonic said impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Show some patience Faker, the girls will be here any minute." Shadow answered. Crossing his arms and shaking his head at his blue counterpart.

Sonic just stayed quiet, not being able to make up a counter remark. 'At least they believe I hate water..." he thought. To tell the truth, all Sonic wanted to do right now. Was to jump into those crystal like waters. Going deep under the sea to see all the beautiful coral and colorful fish.

He looked out at the shimmering waves and signed. 'If only I could tell them." he thought to himself.

"Hey Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked his brother figure, waving a hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Wha? Oh yeah, just thinking." Sonic replied calmly.

"You thinking? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Knuckles insulted.

"At least I have a brain to think with." Sonic insulted back.

But before Knuckles could reply, a call cut him off from the distance. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Shouted a pink hedgehog, wearing red bikini, flip flops and sunglasses. Following her came the rest of the girls, Rouge Blaze Cream and Cheese. They were wearing the same as Amy, but in their own usual colours. Except Cream, who wore an orange swimsuit instead.

"That's alright guys." The boys replied as the made their way over to the beach, Knuckles giving Sonic a glare. While Sonic just smirked back in amusement. As they got closer to their destination, Sonic left them and went for a run. Not liking the idea of getting close to the salt water.

As he ran, he came across a beach with not one single person. It was a bit odd, but Sonic didn't give it a second thought as he raced over to the shore. He looked around just to make sure no one was watching him. Luckily for him, no one was. He smiled as he jumped in.

* * *

Eggman laughed as he brought the small blue quill up to eye level. It wasn't much, but last time Sonic had been fighting one of his egg-themed robots, it had gotten stuck in his new kind of metal, along with a few others. They would be perfect to find out what Sonic's relation to the chaos emeralds were.

And when he found out, he could create the ultimate robot! Then the Eggman Empire would finally come to be! He carefully put the quill down to the two others in the container he was using to carry them in.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Bring these quills to my laboratory!" He ordered his robots.

"Yes sir!" They said at the same time, saluting. Decoe picked up the small container and started walking towards the laboratory with Bocoe and Eggman following suit. When they got there, Bokkun came out of no were, shouting about something.

Everyone jumped up in surprise, as Decoe accidentally threw the container up in the air.

"No!" Eggman shouted, in what seemed like slow motion. The container fell into a much larger container, witch contained salt water. Eggman tightened his fist as he slowly turned around to face his robots.

"You clitz!" He shouted at them. "If anything major had happened to them, you would of been thrown into the scrap metal pile!"

"Sorry sir…" They replied. Decoe and Bocoe glared at Bokkun. Who just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Eggman groaned and let a hand slide down his face. He walked over to the salt water container, and looked inside. He couldn't see them, so he walked over to the special computer for the container and began typing. He found the DNA of the quills. Suddenly he fell back in shock, as he saw them change, as if transforming.

"What the- hows that possible?" He asked in shock. He analysed them, shocked at what he found. Then smiling, as he found the results. The quills DNA turned similar to that of a sea creature. He laughed as he discovered the traces of chaos energy were gone but replaced with some other kind of strong energy. Though he did not know what it was.

"Looks like Sonic has been keeping a little secret from us…"

* * *

It was late, as everyone were finished at the beach for the day. Retreating to their hotel rooms, they had two, one for the girls and one for the boys. They were both suits, so they had plenty of space. Everyone was asleep in their beds, everyone except Sonic that was. He couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to go for a moonlight swim. This time though, he went to the same beach everyone had been at before, since it was dark and no one was there anymore.

He sneaked out of the hotel, something not too hard as he was used to sneak through Eggheads base.

Hours later, he got back to the hotel and got into bed. No one had noticed him gone, or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

***Tails POV.***

Morning quickly arrived as we all got ready for another day. I was confused. Last night I had woken up with a dry throat, which had been screaming for water. I had rubbed it a little then got up and dragged my half-asleep self to the bathroom.

Granting my throats wish, I had gulped down some water. After wiping my mouth, I quietly walked back out into the hallway. I suddenly heard the door to the room slowly open. Out of pure instinct, I dived behind the small couch in the living room of the suit.

I watched as a shadow quietly walked in, I immediately recognised it as Sonic's. I watched with confusion as he walked over to where he slept. Getting in bed and going to sleep.

Where had he been?

* * *

***Normal POV.***

Everyone were now down on the first floor, to have their breakfast. They got a table outside, overlooking the sea. Sitting down, they ordered some drinks and went up to get some food. Sonic and Tails stayed behind for when the drinks came.

The two tailed fox kept glancing up at Sonic, as if he had a question on his mind. Noticing this, Sonic asked him what was wrong. Tails stayed quiet for a second, then looked up at Sonic.

"Where were you last night?" He asked him.

Sonic's eyes widened. 'Ah! He saw me?! Think fast hedgehog!' he thought to himself. "Er what do you mean?..." He asked back nervously.

"I mean I saw you late last night just coming in through the door." Tails replied, getting a little surspous from the nervousness of the hedgehog.

"I think you were dreaming bro, because I was in bed and asleep all night." He yawned a bit then looked back at the fox. Seeing if had bought it. He didn't look very convinced.

"Then why, may I ask, do you look so tired." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I told you I was asleep, but I never said I had a good nights sleep." Sonic replied, doing the same as Tails.

"Then why didn't you have a good nights sleep?" Tails asked, leaning back in his chair. Smirking a bit when he saw the blood drain slightly from he hedgehogs face. However Sonic never got a chance to answer as Amy and Cream had made their way back to the table, with full plates.

"Er well, I'm starving, I'm gonna go up and get something!" Sonic said, finding an excuse not to answer Tail's question. Within seconds, having diserpeared in a blue blur.

Tails groaned as he got up too. This discussion was not over.

* * *

** *30 minutes later***

Everyone now, had a full tummy. Still sitting at the breakfast table chatting. Not bothering to be a wear of what's going on around them.

That was, until they heard screams coming from the beach. They all glanced up to see what all the commotion was about. Gasping at what they saw.

Their in the sea, stood a giant robotic looking octopus. Waving it's tentacles around wildly as it advanced onto the beach. More people screamed as they all ran away, as far from the beach as possible.

"What is that thing?!" Amy shouted over all the screams.

"Don't know! But it sorta looks like one of-"Blaze was cut off, when everyone heard the familiar sound of a egg-shaped madman laughing his head off.

"EGGMAN!" They all shouted.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! How do you like my new Eggtapus?" (Okay I'm sorry, I could NOT think of anything else to name it!) He asked insanely.

The 'Eggtapus' now having made its way over to where they all sat. Everyone jumped out onto the sand as the robots tntical destroyed the table.

As the Eggtapus kept trying to squish them, the ones who weren't much of the fighters of the group, or the ones who didn't really feel like fighting a robot, made sure to get out of the way. Which would include the girls and Tails, since he couldn't do much without the X Tornado.

"It's way ugly!" Sonic shouted up to the scientist.

"Is that so? Fine then! Eggtapus grab that pesky hedgehog!" He ordered. The robot made an attempt to grab Sonic, who easily dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted. That unfortunately was a mistake. While taunting the agitated machine, Sonic had been running backwards, not paying attention to where he was going. Which made him crash into a now even more agitated Knuckles. The Eggtapus, which had been trying (and failing) to make another grab for Sonic, caught him when he had let his guard down. Wrapping him in metallic tentacles.

"Ha HA! Not so cocky now eh, Sonic!?" Eggman shouted in victory. "Eggtapus! Open up the tank!" He ordered.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as everyone else gasped in surprise at the fact that Eggman caught Sonic, though they doubted it would be for long.

On top of the Eggtapus's head, a tank filled with salt water slowly came into view.

Meanwhile Sonic was struggling in the octopus's grip. "Hey! Let go of me!" He yelled, getting nervous at the fact that he was getting closer and closer to that tank.

"Ahhh!" Knuckles shouted as he and Shadow dashed at the robot. They however, were knuckled away by a swinging tentacle. "Oof!"

And before they knew it, the robot had dropped Sonic into the tank and tightly closed the lid.

Seconds later a turquoise glow erupted from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay heres chapter 3! Oh and just to be clear, updates usually won't be this fast. I already had like half of it written down, so why not? :P**

* * *

As the turquoise light faded, the shape of Sonic could be made out more and more. Though it seemed...odd. They just couldn't exactly put their finger on it.

Then, as all of the light finally faded, everyone stared upon the tube. Anyone could clearly see the slightly panicked look of Sonic's face. Everything pretty much went like a staring contest as everybody and Sonic just kept staring at one another.

Even Eggman, who had been the one to expose this, was having a hard time believing all of it. Sure he had had his doubts with it all, like maybe one of his robots had messed with the DNA samples.

But as it turned out, everything was as real as could be. There in the container, was Sonic...the Merhog?

Everyone was silent, either not knowing what to say or not knowing how to even speak. Minutes passed as no one moved a muscle.

Finally Sonic signed and looked around at his stunned friends. "Okay not to ruin the moment or anything but...could someone please help me out of this thing?!" He shouted, waving his arms a little in his limited space.

Surprised at the sudden broken silence, it took a while for everyone to process what had been said. Until finally, Knuckles snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Right!" He shouted as he leaped on top of the Eggtapus's head and threw a powerful punch at the container with Sonic trapped inside...which unfortunately hardly inflicted any damage.

With Knuckles suddenly coming back to reality, the rest of the mobians had also snapped out of it, finally coming back to their senses. Shadow and Sliver quickly got into action and started distracting Eggman. Knuckles continued to pound the glass.

"Why you- Stand still!" Eggman shouted from his hovercraft as he tried-and failed-to blast Shadow or Silver with lasers from the his robot.

"As if we haven't heard that before." Both Shadow and Silver stated, rolling their eyes.

Knuckles brought his fist back one last time, throwing all his power into this last one. Sonic saw this and quickly braced himself as the glass shattered. Luckily for him, the glass seemed to spare him. As the water came crashing out, so did Sonic.

"Heh heh, thanks Knucklehead." Sonic smiled sheepishly, probably a bit embarrassed by the fact he couldn't stand up right now. Thanks to his tail.

Knuckles looked down at him seriously. "Sonic? Whats going on? Why do you-"

"I'll explain later." Sonic quickly interrupted. "Right now I just need to get somewhat dry." He explained, creating steam while somehow drying his tail fin. Then again, after the tail was nearly dry, Sonic started glowing turquoise. The light faded and Sonic THE HEDGEHOG was back!

Eggman yelled when he saw his prisoner having escaped because of a certain hot-headed echidna. Before he got another spin-dash by one of the obnoxious hedgehogs who had been there to distract him. He instantly started focusing his machine on the blue hedgehog and red echidna again.

"Let's do this Eggy!" Sonic shouted as Shadow and Silver leaped over to him and Knuckles. Silver quickly glanced at Sonic and gave a questioning look to the younger male, who again, just shrugged it of. Trying to focus on the task at hand. Shadow probably figured the same as Sonic and just waited for the answers later.

The Eggtapus, now battling against three hedgehogs and an echidna started to weaken. One final blast would surely destroy it.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles, having decided to finish the octopus of with one big combination of their attacks, got in position. Sonic and Shadow got ready to do a combined spin-dash. They spin in place before getting a strong kick from Knuckles, launching them towards the robot, then to finish it of, Silver used his Psychokinesis to create a little forcefield around them to strengthen their armour.

As they predicted, that final move finished the Eggtapus of for good. What used to be an octopus themed robot, now lied on the ground in a pile of scrap metal.

"THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME, BLUE BOY!" Eggman shouted as he flew away in his Eggmobile** (Is that what you call it?)**

**"**Well I guess thats th-" Sonic started as he turned around, only to stop short out of breath when he got a mixture of confused glares and just pure shocked expressions from his friends. _'GAH! I Forgot! They saw me in my Merhog form! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Sonic just stood as still as possible, his eyes slightly widened. It was as if he thought if he stood still enough they couldn't see him.

"Care to explain, Faker?" Shadow asked him, crossing his arms as usual.

"Oh, I can't wait to here this." Rouge smirked.

"Sonic, how long have you been hiding this?" Tails asked his big brother in concern.

"Er... What do you mean?" Sonic asked innocently.

"You know exactly what we mean Sonic! Start talking!" Amy shouted, bringing her hammer out.

"Okay fine! Let me just..." Before anyone could react, a sonic boom echoed through the area.

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer back and forth. While everyone was either trying to calm Amy down, avoid a certain hammer to the face or just plainly shaking their heads in the amount of immaturity. Shadow signed, then quietly brought his red chaos emerald out.

"Chaos Control." He commanded as he too was now gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! And please R&R! It'll boost my confidence which will probably ****equal faster updates! This is my first fic after all!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sonic's POV***

_'I can't believe they saw me like that!'_ I ran through the trees trying my best to get away from my friends. _'They would of found out sooner or later...'_ Another voice said in my head. _'You still shouldn't of let them see!'_ Argued yet another. _'What choice did I have!? It was Egghead's fault, not mine!'_ "Whoa!" I gasped as I almost ran into a tree. "Gotta pay more attention to where I'm running..." I whispered to myself.

_'You can't get them involved... You can't afford to loose them too... Their your family now...'_ That thought made me stop, then from the corner of my eye, I saw a pond. I signed and slowly walked over to it and sat down under one of the willow trees. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, a single tear escaping.

***Flashback***

**Terrified screams could be heard from all directions. Explosions and the cries of children lingered in the water. Once beautiful buildings of coral and crystals ****collapsed, earning even more chaos. Mermobians swam for their own and their children's lives.**

**However, no one made it out of there alive...**

**_He_ was the one to have caused the very near extinction of the merpeople. **

***End of Flashback***

I sniffed and closed my eyes, trying my best to forget the horrible memories. Sure, i might act all fun and happy on the outside, but that wasn't all there was to me. I've always tried to bottle up my emotions, i didn't want my friends to start acting differently around me, pity me. Besides, if i loose hope, so does everyone else, I have to keep my sprits up all the time, no matter what.

Speaking of my friends, what are they doing at the moment? I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I go back. _If_ I back. If _HE_ finds me, I'll endanger all of them, especially now that they know my secret. One of my secrets actually. Huh, now that i think about it, how much _do_ they actually know about me?... I bet they thought they knew everything, but now...I don't know...

***Normal POV***

"You know Faker, you can't just run away from your problems." Said a deep voice, nearly scaring Sonic out of his fur as he literally jumped up in shock.

"SHADOW!?" Sonic shouted at the other hedgehog, who stood smugly leaning up against the tree Sonic had been sitting under, arms crossed.

"A little jumpy, are we Faker?" Shadow grinned.

"Shut up." Came Sonic's short, simple reply. An awkward dead silence filled the air as Sonic sat down under the willow again, several minutes passed before Sonic couldn't take it anymore. "How did you find me?"

"Please Faker, you'er like a walking talking chaos emerald, I can easily find you." He explained plainly.

"Huh, then why'd you go find me? Hum?" Sonic asked smugly as he crossed his arms and smirked as he saw Shadow's brief priceless face.

Shadow, although he would rather be caught dead than to admitting to this, thought of Sonic like a younger brother. You know that little brother who annoys the living hell out of you but you love too much to hurt? Well that was Sonic to Shadow, an annoying trickster little brother. And seconds before Sonic had run away, now an hour ago, Shadow saw something in his eyes that he knew all to well.

Sonic is keeping a secret thats much bigger than the whole merhog thing. Something important, he could tell by the amount of sorrow in has eyes back there. Just like him and Maria. _Maria..._

He reminded him so much of her. His love of exploring and adventure. Just like Maria, as she would always dream of earth and what life would like down there. Not to mention that smile and his kindness towards others that always seemed to stick with him.

"I could tell something was wrong back there..." He finally let out, signing.

"Since when do you care?" Sonic asked him in confusion, glancing up at the older hedgehog.

"I- It doesn't matter, _you_ owe us _all_ an explanation." Shadow said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'll just tag along, like you said there was a reaso-" Sonic started but Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic's shoulder and muttered "Chaos Control." Before they were transported back into their hotel room, where surprise surprise, everyone was. They sat by the couch watching the TV, well not really, they were talking about Sonic, not even having realised Shadow's absence."-n why i ran here." Sonic finished as he glanced around. "Oh no." He muttered as all eyes were now on him.

"Heh heh hi." He said nervously glancing around at everyone, before briefly sending Shadow an angry glare, who just shrugged it of. Shadow walked over to the others and took a seat next to Rouge on the end of the couch. Rouge quietly thanked him for bringing Sonic back before turning her attention towards the blue hedgehog again.

"Sonic, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Sonic signed and took a seat between Tails and Amy. Everyone gave him a look that said, "If you even think of running off again, your gonna be sorry."

Sonic signed. "Fine, what do you wanna know?..."

**And thats it! R&R guys! And ****remember to leave a review, it really means a lot to me when you do! Oh, and sorry if the chapters a bit short...and boring...**

**Anyways, remember this too!**

**Reviews+Me=Happy**

** =More chappies!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What we wanna know is, how the heck are you a merhog?! And how long have you been keeping it from us?!" Amy shouted, making the blue hedgehog flinch slightly at her tone.

"Amy calm down, give him a chance to explain himself before you bring you mallet out again." Blaze told her as she saw how anger the pink hedgehog was with the blue.

"Blaze is right Amy- and Sonic, don't even _think_ about going anywhere." Silver stated calmly, busting Sonic's pathetic attempt at an escape.

"Heh, heh..." Sonic had never been this nervous before, just by looking at him, you could tell he was panicking on the inside. Sonic the hedgehog _panicking. _That was something non of them ever thought they would see.

Sonic took a few small, quick breaths before answering. "To answer your first question Amy, ever since I can remember, which, to answer the second, means since I've known you all." Sonic looked around at their expressions, most of them had probably figured it was like the whole Werehog incident. He had explained it to them shortly after the whole world splitting into a giant puzzle pieces thing happened.

Sonic started to stand up again. "Now if thats all you wanna now, I'll just be on my wa-"

"Not so fast Blue Boy! Who said we were finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Boy, I feel like the victim in the 20 questions game..." Sonic mutters, though everyone heard it.

"Well what did you expect hun? We just found out your a _merhog._" Rouge replied smoothly.

"Well you guys know me right? Never a dull moment." Sonic said, using the same phase from when he first met Tails in his werehog form.

"Mr. Sonic, Merpeople live in the sea right?" Cream asked innocently. Earning a "Chao," from Cheese too. Sonic, without thinking, nodded. "Then what are you doing on land? Don't you miss the sea?"

Sonic froze. '_Oh great, what do I do? What do I say? Gah!_' Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously. _'You have to answer this, otherwise they'll know somethings up, if they don't already suspect that... Ergh! You had ONE job Sonic, ONE JOB! You're such a screwup__...' _He thought to himself. "I don't really know myself to be honest, My mum was apparently a merhog, but my dad wasn't. I grew up with my dad, because...my mum couldn't..keep me?" He answered, more as a question though. He looked at his friends, it seemed they bought it for now. _'Phew, nice save there.'_

Tails looked at Sonic a bit, having known him for the longest he could tell when Sonic was lying. Which was right now. Luckily for Sonic though, he decided to ignore it... at least until they were they could have a good brother to brother talk.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent having fun, laughing and teasing at the hotel pool. That way Sonic could enjoy the water as well, since only salt water from the sea turned him into a merhog.

Everyone acted normal around Sonic, probably having gotten used to the never ending surprises that hedgehog had up his sleeve. **(A/N What sleeve? lol)**

Night time quickly snuck up on them. Everyone were exhausted, after all it had been a good day. Everyone were getting ready for bed, after a while were now in their separate rooms, sleeping.

Tails, finding this as a perfect opportunity, snuck into Sonic's room, he wanted answers, true ones, and he was gonna get them, _tonight_. Tails gently opened the door to Sonic's room. Suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard a lot of shuffling coming from the bed. "Huh?" He whispered to himself.

He gently walked over to the bed, only to find Sonic frantically rolling around in his sleep. Sweat covered his face and body as he pressed his teeth together tightly. Sonic was having a nightmare?

* * *

***Sonic's POV***

**We were all having a great time, we watched the sunset together at the beach during our picnic. Until ****_they_ appeared in their usual seaweed green light. I couldn't move, all my friends were shouting my name and asking what was going on. _They_ attacked.**

**My friends tried to fight back but their attacks didn't work, I was still not able to move. Why can't I move!? I heard someone shout "Its no use!" ****Finally I able to stand up and was about to join the battle, they could never win without me. Only Crystal attacks work against them! Then suddenly a bright white light overcame me.**

**When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was in a black empty void. I walked around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, until a deep, dark voice range throughout the emptiness.**

_**"I shall return, Everything will burn, But I will need you by my side, To rule everything till the end of time, Find the Trident, Or you shall die!"**_

**I frowned before shouting back at the voice. "I will NEVER work for you! Your NOT going to get your tentacles on the Royal Trident!"**

_**"Do you want me to kill you!?"**_

**I smirked. "You ****won't try, I'm the only one who knows where its hidden, and the only one who can control it!"**

**The dark voice chuckled. _"I guess your right, though I could kill your friends..."_**

**I knew all colour visibly drained from my face, judging from that horrible deep chuckle I had wished I would never hear again. "How do you know about them?" I asked.**

_**"****Tu tu tu, Sonic, you should know by now. I KNOW EVERYTHING!"**_

**I shook my head and let a low growl escape my ****throat. "I won't let you anywhere near them!"**

_**"You shall see me soon..."**_

* * *

I sat up in my bed with a jolt. Failing to hear the surprised yelp from next to me. "He's coming...He's found me..." I said to myself.

"Who's coming?"

**And thats it! Cliffhanger! Please R&R guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first of, sorry for not updating in a _long_ time! I guess you could say i got a form of writers block, I know whats gonna happen, I just can't for the life of me write it down. But non of you guys wanna hear me ramble on and on, so lets go!**

**Sonic's POV **

"Who's coming?" I quickly located the all to familiar voice and looked at my little buddy a bit shocked.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked him as he made himself comfy on the bed.

"Long enough, now answer my question, who's coming?" I was about to reply but quickly shut my mouth again. How was I gonna explain all of this? Especially after I lied to everyone. Ergg! I only lied so I wouldn't get them involved! I just can't lose the too! I would never forgive myself. But he's-. I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts, then glanced back at Tails, who was waiting patiently for my answer.

"D-Dervollius.." I finally stuttered.

"Who?" Tails asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Dervollius, a Octohog, half hedgehog half Octopus. Right now, he's sealed in an ancient pearl deep under the sea, but he's gaining more and more power, meaning he's about to escape." Tails nodded, indicating he was following.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Whys he been trapped in an ancient pearl deep under the sea?"

"He's after the Royal Trident."

"As in the 'Royal Trident that controls the Ocean' Trident? That thing exists?"

I nodded " Yeah, that one." Tails nodded back thoughtfully. "Though, right now it's hidden"

"And what has this got to do with you?"

I sighed. "You know how I lied to you guys back there?"

"Yeah, I know. Why else do you think I was in here when you woke up? To tuck you in and kiss you a good night?" He asked with a chuckle. I too chuckled at his comment. I knew from the beginning he would figure out I was lying, since we're like brothers. I guess its like a 6th sense to us, it's easy to tell when one of us is lying or feeling off, ect.

Tails then stopped, and looked at me seriously again. "So?"

"Well, I'm the only one who know where the Trident is, having been the on to hide it in the first place."

"Why does that _not_ surprise me?"

I chuckled lightly and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah well, i knew he would escape eventually, it was the best way to keep it safe ya know? Afterwards I came up on land here, cus Sapphire wouldn't stop nagging me about it. She thought it would be a lot safer for me."

"And Sapphires a?..."

"- Sea dragon. She really knows her stuff when it comes to Crystal energy, having taught me most of what I know." Before Tails could open his mouth to ask me what Crystal energy was, I interrupted him. "Crystal energy is like Chaos energy, but the seas version. There's a special gem in the Trident, it's called the Crystal of the Atlantic. It's kinda like the master emerald, but it's the size of a chaos emerald. Then there's these wisps that live on that Crystal energy."

"Wisps? Like the ones we saved from Eggman?"

"No, different wisps. That's actually the reason I just stuck with calling them aliens, it just confused me too much otherwise."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway. Like I said, the wisps live on the Crystal energy, but they're mythical. They only show themselves to those pure of heart, and allow to grant them their most desired wish. Thought thats it, and they can be tricky, sometimes tricking people into wishing for something they want instead of need."

Tails nodded in understanding.

"Some also say they're suppose to lead you to your destiny if you follow them in a trail. Though those who have, never really returned. But supposedly they're just theory's, they've never actually been proven by anyone."

"They sound mysterious."

"They are. I'm not sure about the first one, but I for one_ know _for a fact that they'll help someone, leading them somewhere if they really need it."

"Let me guess, you've seen one?"

"Thats right little buddy! They're the ones who lead me to this cave where I hid the Trident."

"Right, but Sonic? How old where you back then?"

"Well it was probably a year before i met you, so 7. Why'd ya ask?"

"What about your family?"

I completely froze, did I hear him right? Was he seriously asking about them?!

"Sonic?" Tails asked worriedly. "Are you feeling okay, you don't look so good.."

"I'm fine!" I quickly shouted, not loud enough to wake anybody hopefully. "I, er, just wasn't expecting you to ask that question."

Tails just looked at me worriedly again.

"Look, its getting late. We'll need all the energy we can get if I'm gonna have re-explain everything to everyone tomorrow, cus I know you gonna make me. Lets get some sleep, okay buddy?"

"kay, night Sonic." Tails said as he got of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Night Tails." I said as I watched tails leave and close the door again. I made myself comfy in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a _long_ day ..."

**And Done! Sorry about the boring chapter, but its quite important to the story, so I hope you paid attention! Oh, and I think I'm just gonna tell you the ages of everyone, kay?**

**Sonic: 15**

**Tails: 14 (Yes I know he's like 8, but in this story he's only a couple of months younger than Sonic)**

**Amy: 14 (Same as Tails)**

**Knuckles: 18**

**Rouge: 18**

**Shadow: Over 50?**

**Silver: 17 (I know Silvers suppose to be younger than Sonic, but not for this story. My story, my rules lol)**

**Blaze: 17 (She's the same as Silver)**

**Cream: 12 (Tails is age is up so so is hers!)**

**Is that everyone? I think it is.. Oh and if anyones seen Disney's Brave, the wisps Sonic's talking about is based on the ones in Brave, so yeah. So thanks for reading I guess and please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Updated it already! Enjoy!**

Morning quickly arrived as Sonic started to wake up. He gently opened his eyes and blinked a bit, trying to wear off the sleep. He gave out a loud yawn and sat up in the bed to stretch. Looking around he found his gloves and socks and continued to put them on.

He got out of bed and started looking for his shoes, having forgotten where he had placed them the night before. He yawned once more. "Where did I put them?.." He mumbled to himself "Ah ha!" He snapped his fingers and headed out of his temporary room.

He walked down to living room, seeing Shadow sitting quietly to himself, Rouge and Knuckles fighting like spoiled little kids over something. He saw Amy and Blaze talking, well mostly Amy, Blaze just smiled and nodded and chirped in here and there. Then Silver was playing with Cream and Cheese on the floor, happily laughing together.

He noticed Tails wasn't there,_ 'probably still asleep'_ he thought. He smiled as he looked around at everyone again, nobody having noticed him yet. His thoughts then drifted back to last night, he was gonna have to tell them the truth. He mentally sighed.

He walked into the small "kitchen" area and got a glass of water.

He wasn't worried about them getting too mad about being lied to, they'll probably be a little mad at first, but it'll hopefully just wash off over time. What worried him was the question Tails had asked him, he knew he was gonna have to tell him the answer eventually, either alone or in front of everyone.

He didn't know if he could though, he still got nightmares from the incident. How could he not? Having your family murdered in front you at age 7 would scare anybody! His home was destroyed... Along with everyone there... He had been the only surviver out of everyone who lived there... The only surviver... He had been lucky when Sapphire, a long term friend of the King, his father, took him in.

His thoughts drifted back to his family. He was a royal, the youngest prince of the King and Queen's children. King Jules was his father's name, a bold and courageous ruler. While his mother, Queen Aleena, was kind-hearted and caring. His older siblings were, Princess Sonia and Prince Manic.

Sonia was a typical princess, she loved her accessories and hated to get dirty. While Manic was nearly the opposite. They were triplets, Sonia being the oldest, then Manic and again, Sonic as the youngest. Sonic felt himself frown sadly, how he missed them, he would give anything to see them again, just to say probably goodbye...

But he promised himself he would never dell on the past. After all, what's past is done. He just had to keep moving forward and be there for his friends. Live and learn like they say._ 'Everything will turn out alright.'_ But with Dervollius returning soon, he knew he had to leave, so he could take him down. permanently. No way was he bringing the others along, he couldn't risk it. He had already lost one family, he was not about to loose another.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned around to see Tails.

"Morning Tails." He replied happily, smiling at the kitsune, who smiled right back.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Sure, you?"

"Yeah." He replied cheerfully, yawning slightly. "So.. When are you gonna tell 'em?" He asked.

Sonic sighed. "Might as well get it over and done with, right?"

Tails nodded and smiled. "Good, cus I don't wanna keep nagging you about it." He walked over and got himself a glass, getting himself some water too. Then started heading towards the others again. "Ya coming?" Sonic nodded and followed him.

When they got there, they noticed not much had changed, except for Rouge and Knuckles now sitting with their back towards each other. They both let out a small chuckle. Amy then stopped talking and looked at them, she smiled.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." She said to Sonic.

Sonic brought his hands up defensively. "Hey, I was in the kitchen. I was up before Tails."

She chuckled and turned to look at Tails. "Then what's your excuse for being the last one up?"

"I had to stay up last night, researching stuff, ya know?" She smiled and nodded.

"Guys? I have to tell you something.." Sonic said suddenly, he glanced at Tails who gave him an encouraging grin. Sonic sighed and sat down on the couch along with Tails. Everyone focused their attention on him as he went through everything. From top to bottom. Or at least everything he had told Tails last night.

When he finally finished, he looked up at everyone's faces. They didn't seem mad, more... Confused? Finally Rouge spoke up.

"Don't worry Hun, we're not mad at ya, we know you must of had a reason to lie." She said, smiling gently. "Though something tells me your holding something back.." The others nodded in agreement.

"But that's all you need to know." Sonic replied.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at him questionably. "What about your family, I asked you yesterday, but you never answered.." Sonic froze. "It has something to do with them right?"

Sonic sighed and stood up. "It's nothing you guys need to worry about." He told them. Now they were concerned.

Amy stood up to and grabbed Sonic's wrist. "If it concerns you, it concerns us!"

Cream then ran over to Sonic too. "Please Mr. Sonic, maybe we can help." She said innocently.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Look, I appreciate it, really I do, but there's nothing any of you can do."

"You don't know that until you tell us!" Silver shouted from the couch.

"I _do_ know!" Sonic shouted back. "Just get of my case!"

"Why won't you just tell us you blue idiot!" Knuckles shouted. Okay, that was the last straw!

"BECAUSE THEY'RE **_DEAD_**!"

**And chapter! So what'd ya think? Thanks for reading, and.. please review? *Puppy dog eyes* I'll give you a cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal Atlantic Chapter 8

Everyone stared at the sapphire blue hedgehog in shock, no one moved and no one spoke. Sonic just stood there panting with his fists clenched. Tears steamed down his muzzle. He looked angry, but then his facial expression changed to a more sorry and sorrowful look. His ears folded back as his face dropped down to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to snap... It's not your fault and it n-not fair for m-me to take it out on you g-guys...I-I-" Before he could continue, a pair of strong arms gently wrapped around him. He looked up to see the last person he expected to be giving him a hug. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was a bit shocked by it.

Shadow let him go, and put both of his hands on the boys shoulders.

After all, he too, had suffered from having his family brutally ripped away from him. Of course, he didn't know how it happened or how many were in Sonic's family, but he had known something had happened to them.

***Flashback***

**Shadow's POV**

"Why'd ya do it Maria?!" I cursed to myself. I was currently pacing around in a circle by a small clearing. I was very familiar with this place, since I came here often. It was located in a decent sized jungle. With an old temple made of old, cracked stone. It was covered in vines and moss, with worn down stone stairs leading inside.

The temple was well hidden due to having trees and other plants grow over it during the hundreds of years. As far as I knew, I was the only one who knew of this place, I had come across it when GUN had sent me on one of their missions. I usually come here when I wanted to be alone.

"I was suppose to be your cure! But now because of me, you're gone!" I shouted to myself. "Not _cured_, just _gone_!.." I growled. I was angry, well angrier than usual I guess. I blamed myself for what happened all those years ago. If it hadn't been for me, GUN would've never come to the ARK.

...But then again, if it hadn't been for Gerald I would've never been created in the first place. "Maria..." I sighed and placed myself on the old stone steps of the jungle's temple. I leaned back and crossed my arms, gently closing my eyes.

Opening my eyes again, I heard the very familiar sound of fast footed footsteps heading my way. I growled once again to myself. 'So much for being the only one to know about this place..' I kept sitting in my comfortable position. '_Maybe if I stay perfectly still, he won't see me...'_

"Heya Shads!" '_Okay, switch to plan B, if I ignore him, he might just go away..'_ I didn't reply, just pretended to not have heard or seen him.

"The silent treatment? Really Shads?" I didn't reply.

"Hey, hey Shadow, Shadow, hey Shadow, hey." I frowned even more. "Shads, hey Shads, what ya doing here? Hey, hey Shads!" I growl lowly, just loud enough for only me to hear. '_Does he ever shut up?!'_ "Shadoooowwwww, come on Stripes! Can't ignore me forever!"

"Faker, you really know how to drive someone insane, you know that?" The sooner I said something, the sooner he would stop. _'Why me?'_

"Why thank you, it's one of my many talents." He bragged, closing his eyes and holding his head held high with his signature smirk plastered onto his smug face.

"Ha, don't make me laugh Faker." He shot me a small glare, then changed the subject.

"So, what ya doing out here?" He asked, to which I just shrugged.

"That's non of your business, so if you would kindly just leave, that'd be swell." I replied bitterly.

"Still thinking about your past, huh?"

"Humph, like I said before, non of your business."

"You know Shadow, you really should stop beating yourself up about it, there's nothing you can do now, nothing but keep moving forward, that's what Maria would've wanted." I was about to reply again, but then actually processed what he had said. "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain Shadow."

"Are you serious?! How can I just _move on_?! It's _not_ like _you_ ever lost anyone you care about!" I snapped. What did he know about death? All he does is run, eat, sleep, defeat the doctor and runaway from pink hedgehogs with hammers!

"Look Shadow, all I'm saying is, just don't be to hard on yourself, 'kay?" Finally, he started to leave. Just before he was about to disappear into the jungle once more, he turned around to face me, with solid expression. "Oh and Shadow? Don't say things like that when you don't know if they're true or not."

With that, he ran off, and I stared after him with a shocked expression.

***End Of Flashback***

**Normal POV**

Sonic looked at Shadow confused, who just _smiled back.  
_

_"_Wha? Shadow-?"

"Remember what you told me back at that temple, I owe you, besides I guess your more of a Faker than I originally thought." Sonic smiled back at him, cheering up almost immediately.

Everyone else looked at them, then them too cheered up.

"We're sorry Mr. Sonic." Cream said as she hugged him tightly. Sonic looked down at her, then bent down onto his knees and hugged her back.

"Don't worry Cream, and I'm sorry too, I should of just told you guys instead of making a big deal out of it." He said.

"Speaking of just telling us, why don't you just tell us the rest of the story Sonic?" Blaze asked gently.

"You're right." He said, letting go of Cream and standing up to his full height again. Him, along with everyone else who were out of their seats, walked back to the couch.

" You see the original king of the sea was called Jules, but he died about fourteen and a half years ago...well when I say died I mean he was murdered...By non other than Dervolluis..." Sonic said with sadness in his eyes.

"Queen Aleena suffered greatly after she heard the news, especially because she was pregnant. She knew her kids or kid would grow up without a father. 7 and a half years passed and Aleena had triplets now, who had just turned 7 years old. The oldest was a pink female merhog called Sonia, the second oldest a green male merhog called Manic and the youngest a blue male merhog, well me..." Even though Sonic wispered the last part, everyone heard it.

"So your not only a _merhog_ but the _prince_ of the sea too?" asked Amy love struck. "Oh my prince charming..."

"_Anyway_, like I was saying 8 years ago, Dervollius attacked the kingdom..."

**And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please leave a review? It would let me know you guys like the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Crystal Atlantic Chapter 9**

The clear ocean sparkled beneath the depths as a young sapphire blue merhog zoomed past. He laughed as he looked behind him. He noticed his pursuers were no longer in sight, so he decided to wait a while for them to catch up. 'Come on... I'm waaaaaiiiiiiittttting.' He mentally thought to himself.

The merhog looked to be about 7 years old, and had beautiful emerald green eyes. Then finally a pink female merhog and a green male merhog caught up, out of breath. They looked the same age as the first merhog. The female merhog panted a bit before glaring at the blue one.

"Sonic! Don't swim off that fast! You know we're not as fast as you are!" She scolded. Sonic just chuckled.

"Sorry sis, guess i got a bit carried away, huh?" He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Guys? We better get back there before anyone notices we're gone." The green merhog started. "Mum will go _berserk_ if she finds out!" He reasoned, dramaticly waving his arms around to emphasise the word 'berserk.'

Sonia looked at the third merhog and nodded her head. "Your right Manic, shes a little over protective nowadays."

The three merhog's nodded and started swimming back to where they had come from. They talked and laughed at random things on the way. They finally made it back to the underwater kingdom, Atlantis, having to sneak back in.

Earlier that day they had snuck out, taking it as a good chance to finally get out and have some fun again. About six months before they had been born, king Jules, their father, had gone mysteriously missing, later discovered dead after endless of search parties.

Their mum of course was distraught after she got the news. Six months later, she had the royal trio, and ever since the birth, had been very over-protective of them. She was terrified to loose them too. It was on rare occasions they left the castle to see the rest of the kingdom.

This caused the triplets to regularly sneak out of not only the castle, but the entire kingdom. Reason being if someone caught them out of the castle, they would be dragged back. So out in the open ocean seemed like a better idea hence no one hardly went out there since the King was mysteriously murdered.

They would usually just swim around and play all sorts of games with each other. But they had to be careful with their time, if anyone discovered they were missing in the hour they would sneak out, they defiantly wouldn't be able to have some fun in a _long_ time.

"And we're back." Sonic stated glumly as he threw himself onto his bed.

"Aw come on Sonic lighten up, we might be able to sneak out next week again." Sonia replied, swimming over and grabbed her brush, starting to brush her hair.

"Yeah, but next week will never come!" Sonic complained.

"Just leave him alone sis, you should have gotten used to this by now." Manic stated, using his drum sticks to randomly play on different objects. Sonia just rolled her eyes and swam over to her own bed.

Even though the castle was more than large enough for them all to have their own rooms, they just shared one. They didn't mind since they were all really close, being triplets. Though, they would probably have to get their own room once they turned ten or something.

They just kept doing their own thing until they heard... screams? It came from outside!

"What is that?!" Asked Sonia as she swam over to their window.

"What's happening out there?!" Shouted Manic as he too swam over to the window, slightly shoving his sister out of the way.

"Let me see!" Sonic shouted, swimming on top of them, since there was no space next to the two.

Outside they saw mermobians screaming and swimming for what looked like their lives. The guards were fighting against Octomobians, trying their hardest to keep them away from everyone or to stall them long enough so everyone could get away.

The Mermobians and Octomobians had been fighting against each other for generations. The Octomobians craved rulership and destruction and since the mermobians took care of the Crystal Trident, they fought for what, as they say, was 'rightfully' theirs.

The triplets almost jumped out of their tails as one of the guards slammed their door open.

"Come on! Come with me!" He shouted as he quickly grouped them up and practically dragged them down the hall way as fast as he could.

"What? What's going on?!" Sonia shouted in fright.

"The kingdoms under attack. The Queen ordered me to bring you to her." The guard tried to explain. "You are to meet her in the throne room, where me and some other guards will escort you to safety."

They made it to the throne room, where three other guards and their mum was waiting. As soon as Queen Aleena saw them she swam over to them and hugged them.

"Thank Neptune you're alright!" She cried.

"Don't worry so much mum! Of course we're alright!" Manic said, struggling in his mums iron grip along with his sibs.

"Right." She replied, letting them go. She then looked over at the four guards. "We have to get going." She stated, while the nodded.

"Of course your majesty, this way." One of them replied as he began to swim towards the throne. He began to look around for something, and then suddenly the throne moved out of the way to reveal a secret passage.

"And where do you think your going, your majesty?" A dark, deep voice asked.

Everyone swirled around to see an Octohog standing there, a sinister smirk plastered onto his lips.

"_Dervollius_..." The Queen growled as the four guards quickly got in front of the royal family, ready to protect them if needed. Aleena also kept Sonic, Sonia and Manic close to her, just for added protection, while staring fiercely at the intruder.

"My my, is _that_ your little family? To bad the King perished before he got a chance to meet the little ones... Oh well, he won't have to wait any longer now." He sneered evilly. With those words, Queen Aleena held on to her children even tighter.

"If you lay as much as _one _tentacle on my children,_ I am going to kill you_."_  
_

Dervollius merely chuckled at her comment. "Oh, but then I'll just have to get rid of you first, won't I?" Before anyone knew what was happening, 6 more Octomobians came out of nowhere.

They attacked.

**Well how'd ya like it? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but hey! Look at the bright side! The chapter is longer than usual! Only by a bit, but still!**

**Crystal Atlantic Chapter 10**

_They attacked._

* * *

The Royal bodyguards roared in surprise, not having expected an attack like that to have come out of nowhere. The Queen gasped and frantically looks around the room. Her eyes landed on the secret passage, having nearly forgotten it was there to begin with.

Looking back at her guards, she noticed they were having a hard time, considering they were outnumbered. However what she _didn't_ notice was that there was only six Octohog's fighting against her strong men. The seventh having slipped away, unnoticed.

"Go my Queen! We shall keep these intruders at bay!" One of the guards commanded over the on going conflict.

The Queen nodded her head and rushed Manic and Sonia into the secret passage, thinking her youngest was right behind them. Though as any good mother, she counted them just to make sure, when she only reached two, she panicked.

"Stay here, your brother must still be back there!" She cried as she swam as fast as she could back to the entrance of the passage.

She cried out in shock as the passage door shut in her face locking her and her children inside, forcing them to go out the exit.

"Mum is Sonic alrig-!?" Sonia shouted as she swam down to her mother, Manic following her in hot pursuit. Gasping and cutting off her own sentence when she noticed her brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sonic?" Manic asked, the fear within him growing even more, as he noticed his brothers absence too.

"Do not worry child, your brother is safe and sound." They immediately recognised that all too familiar dark voice, which was followed by muffed scream.

The instantly did 180° turn and stared ferociously up at the Octohog, who held their brother tightly wrapped around in his gruesome black tentacles.

Dervollios was nearly crushing Sonic, covering his mouth which made it hard for the poor merhog to breath. **(A/N Breath? Would you call it that underwater? Meh never mind.)**

"Let go of my son this instant!" The Queen hallowed, beyond worried for the safety of her youngest born.

"Don't you dare hurt our brother!" Shouted the only girl of the Royal Trio, giving Dervollios and stare that could kill.

"Oh? I would _never_ hurt a child!.. Okay maybe that's a _little_ white lie, but I would never hurt _this_ boy. He takes after his father a lot, doesn't he your majesty?" Dervollios smirked, showing off his shark-like teeth.

Aleena clenched her fists and glared daggers at the Octohog. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Oh, _you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He replied sharply, obviously not amused. Aleena didn't reply.

"Mum?" Manic at worriedly.

"The Royal Trident really is mystical, isn't it? Only trusting one offspring of the royal family each generation to have the power to control it. Of course, each one of your little _brats_ sends out, little waves of crystal energy. But this boy, oh no, he's _special."  
_

"You and I both know what I'm here for, but I can't have one thing without the other, can I now? I shall control this seas, but I need something to control it with, and in my case, the Royal Trident is simply not enough. I need to be able to control the Trident before my destruction can rain, which I can't, but your little brat can."

"I will _not_ let my son become some kind of mindless slave for you to control!"

"Ha! Who said I was _asking_ for permission?" Dervollios laughed. Starting to get annoyed by the fact that a certain blue merhog would _not _stop struggling. _'Dammit! How much_ _energy does this kid have?!'_

"Come on Sonia! We'll try an combined attack, just like we practiced!" Manic told his sister, as they both started concentrating.

"Manic, Sonia wait! Don't! We'll risk hitting Sonic!" The Queen ordered.

"But mum! We have to do _something!" _Sonia pleaded.

"Now, tell me where the Royal Trident is, _or else.." _Dervollios said the sentence slowly, as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

The three Royals glared at him, they wanted to attack so badly, but that meant risking Sonic's safety. Then again, Dervollios needs Sonic, he won't hurt him. Would he?

An angry yell alerted them as they saw Sonic had bit down on Dervollios tentacle, _hard. _Well at least hard enough to draw blood.

"Why you little!" He yelled in pain as he clenched his wounded tentacle, not noticing by doing this he loosened his grip on Sonic just enough for him to escape. "Get back here!"

"Gah!" The blue merhog shouted as he was harshly knocked into the wall by a tentacle that seemed to come out of no where. He crashed into the wall with a loud 'thud,' which temporally knocked him out.

"Sonic!" Both Manic and Sonia shouted at the same time. They were about to swim over to their brother when a loud crash interrupted them in the process.

Before they could react they were both grabbed by the remaining of Dervollios soldiers who had somehow broke through the secret entrance. Providing the hardly needed backup for their leader.

They looked back to find their mother no better off, being trapped herself. Dervollios laughed as he swam over to the unconscious blue merhog lying still on the ground, who was bleeding a little bit due to having hit his head on the wall on the impact.

"Wonderful timing Melanie, Senka, you too Raven! Couldn't be more perfect!" Dervollios clapped. "Now as for you, your majesty..."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the Octohog as he once again, wrapped her defenceless son in his ebony tentacles.

Both Manic and Sonia struggled in Melanie and Senka's grip. They however, stopped when they heard a quiet moan coming from their brother.

"Wha-?"

"Well look who's up! That certainly didn't keep you out for long." Dervollios huffed angrily, glaring at the merhog. Sonic returned the glare.

"Sonic!"

"Huh?" He said as he turned his head around to look at where his name had been shouted out. "Mum! Sonia, Manic!" he returns his gaze to his captor. "Let them go! You said it yourself! You don't need them!"

"Precisely my boy. I _don't_ need them.." Dervollios laughs gently, yet insanely. He tightens his hold on Sonic and covers his mouth. Sonic starts struggling immensely within his grip.

"Now, who wants to go _first?..." _Dervollios asked with a hideous smirk plastered onto his pale peach muzzle. "Oh where are my manners? Ladies first of course!" He looked at Queen Aleena. "And by ladies, I mean you, your majesty.."

"Mum mu m!" Sonic cried as silent tears fell down his muzzle. **( A/N of course. no one would be able to see him cry since they are underwater... But I wanda how mermaids cry? I mean, we're humans and we cry salt water.. So maybe they cry _bubbles? _well that is if they're real)**

"Don't you dare hurt our mother!" Manic and Sonia shouted, struggling in the grip of their own captors.

"Melanie, Senka, please shut those brats up for now." Dervollios servants nodded as they to covered Manic and Sonia's mouth, making them squirm uncontrollably. Them too now having tears streaming down their muzzle as Dervollios advanced towards a helpless Queen Aleena.

"You will never get away with this!" Aleena spat.

"Oh, but I already have.."

**I think I'll end it there. I'm not so proud of this chapter but hopefully you guys will like it. Oh my god i'm so annoyed, we're on chapter 10 already and we're just about through Sonic's past, the main plot hasn't come in yet! =_= But anyway...**

** Peace out!**


End file.
